Ask Mario
by EDoom2
Summary: Ask the characters of Mario questions. T for randomness.Discontinued & Completed.
1. Intro

HWN: Hey everybody! this is a Ask Mario Story as you can see.

Daisy: Duh!

-Punches Daisy-

HWN: Shut up!

Wario: Ha ha!

Peach: can we end it now?

HWN: sure

Peach: Please send some questions.

Daisy: Inspired by other Ask stories

HWN: Flames Not welcome.


	2. 1st Edition

HWN: We only got two Questions.

Daisy: good

-Points a gun at Daisy-

Daisy: uhh i mean not good.

HWN: oh i also i forgot to mention that random characters from different animes will appear in here. including my OC.

Peach: Can we start already?

HWN: ok ms.bitchy. first question's from An Ordinary Fan

Here's a question: Where do all of those Mushrooms come from? Are they grown in some specific location, or do they just spontaneously appear in ? Blocks?

Mario: good question, Toad?

Toad: Somewhere we can't tell you.

Wario: stupid answer but yet your a stupid person.

HWN: Whatever. last question's from godmario

Question: Why does Mario like Peach?

-everybody stares at Mario-

Mario: well i'm the only one who saves her.

Luigi: answer the question.

Mario: .. she's hot.

HWN: and bitchy.

Peach: yeah right!

HWN: suuuuuure.

----------------------------------

HWN: R&R and send more questions please.

Luigi: no flames.


	3. 2nd Edition

HWN: Welcome Back we got some more questions today.

-then Ichigo from Bleach and a Woman Who looks like a female version of him walk in-

Ichigo: hey this is the Ask story right?

HWN: Yep everyone this is Ichigo Kurosaki.

Mario: we know that but who's the chick? his Sister?

Woman: No. I'm his cousin Sai Meirusaki.

Everyone except Ichigo, Sai and HWN: -stare-

HWN: ok first question's from-

Daisy: she's your OC right?

HWN:-hits Daisy on the head with a Brick- Duh!

Ichigo: First question's from firehawk110

Um... is it true that also bowser loves peach? p.s. say hi to luigi for me

Bowser: What was your first guess?

HWN:-Throws a Piano at him- NO FLAMING THE READERS!

Luigi:Hi.

Sai: -giggles at me throwing stuff at bowser-

Ichigo: Next Question's from Michieru Berujironu

Why doesn't Peach learn how to fight so the next time Bowser comes after her, she can kick some Koopa King !?

Peach: I'm alreaedy learning how to fight.

Daisy: Suuure you are.

Peach: - does a pile driver on Daisy- anything else?

Daisy: no i'm good.

Ichigo: Next Question's from GlobalConspiracy

lol first i'd like to say that this is hilarious. second. my question is for mario. tons of girls on your jounrey have hinted that they have a crush on u! (and this isn't including peach, DUN DUN DUN) haven't u felt any sorta of feeling for ANY of them?

HWN: Thanks. -Continues to throw things at Bowser, who's hiding in his shell-

Mario: I sorta did for Daisy.

Daisy & Luigi: What!

Sai:-Laughing at Bowser-

Ichigo: Last question's from carlo707

I had a question

mario: How come you had two girls, one is peach and other  
is pauline from Brooklyn?

Bowser: What will you do is you got rid of mario?

Bowser: What will you do to the fate of mushroom kingdom?

Bowser: And what will you do to peach if you got rid of  
mario?

Mario: How come the japan has anime mario, no fair  
I just saw Super Mario Bros The Movie from  
Youtube

Peach: how come you always get kidnapped alot

Wario: Why you hate mario alot

Wario: How come you like the moneys alot,  
Why not low riders car or a fast car

Luigi: How come you act like coward in Super Mario Adventure  
book, running away from yoshi, the huge catapillar  
and ghost.(no offense only curious)

Luigi: How come you had 2 games? You had Mario is Missing!  
and Luigi Mansion? And mario has alot.

Bowser: Can I be your commander of invasion?

Mario: i'm a pimp.

Peach:-Slaps Mario-

Mario: ow! what?

Ichigo: Bowser's too scared to answer his so he'll them next time.

Mario: They do? what's it called?

Peach: I'm sexy as hell!

Daisy: Sure you are.(sarcasm)

Peach: your just Jealous.

Wario: He bullied me when we were kids.

Money makes the world go round!

Luigi: I don't remember.

Nintendo thiinks i'm not popular enough.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo: R&R and send questions for the mario gang and us.

Sai: a little info about me.

I like whatever Ichigo likes.

Please No flames.


	4. 3rd Edition

HWN: Sorry about the wait guys

Ichigo: less talking let's get started already

HWN: Ok first Question's from NeilTheHero

To Waluigi: Are you and Wario related, because if you are. That means you,Wario,Mario and Luigi are related.

To Waluigi: Why do you hate Luigi much, he's a coward and your not? (No offense Luigi)

To Daisy: Do you like any other guys then Luigi? You can whisper to me.

To Peach: What will you do if Daisy and Mario date each other.

To Toad: Why are you a coward, are you and Toadette dating?

To Yoshi: Your so cute, I wish i could pet you (Gives a apple)

To DK: We're you surprise when Diddy could play in Soccer,Tennis and Golf?

(Gives soup to Toad,Milk to Daisy,banana's to Diddy and Dk,Fruits to Birdo and Yoshi,Pie to Boo,Chicken to Bowser,potatos to Peach,Hot dogs to Wario,Pizza to Waluigi,hamburgers to Luigi and pasta to Mario)

Waluigi: yep.

He stole Daisy from me.

Daisy: Hell no i only like Luigi.

Peach: Kill them both

Sai: ...

Toad: I don't know.

uh...yes

Yoshi: Yoshi[eats Apple

DK: Nope. we play those sports in the jungle

Everyone who got food: thanks!

Ichigo: next question's from carlo707

come on bowser answer my question!

Bowser: what will you do after you got rid of mario

bowser: what do you do with peach after mario is got ridden

wario: umm in Super mario bros adventure where it show you and  
mario in childhood, how come you get like this, RECORDING: Finally! I'll get my revenge for all mario's dirty tricks! it's been 20 years... and he still make me furious!  
I remember the time mario asked me to pick vegetables in his garden. when I went to help him, he took the row of turnips... And left me to pick piranha flowers! I screamed for help, but he just kept picking turnips! I'll Never Forget How Hard Those Piranha flowers Bit! Another time, mario told me he'd  
show me how to flatten coins... But I'm the one who got flattened it still gives me the willies thinking about it! And worst of all was playing Cowboys! We must have played sheriff and rustler 1,256 times! Mario got to be the sheriff 1,255 times I was sheriff once! The rest of the time he made me be the cattle rustler and he got to ARREST ME! And one time I got to be sheriff, He made fun of me! I'll Show him who makes a BETTER SHERIFF...And It's NOT some NERDLY PLUMBER! Now I'm mad all over again! I'm realy realy mad! It's his turn to take the punishment. I'll pay him back, All Right--with 20 years' INTEREST! RECORDING: Statement:WARIO CASTLE, Finally! This must be wario's place. Wario! Wario! Wario! Long Time No See! MARIO! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D MAKE IT THIS FAR! IT'S ME,WARIO!I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU! What Are You Doing?! WHOA! YOU've gained a little weight there wario! Now that the wario I remember! WAAH! Wario What's The Matter Talk To Me! Mario'you big Bully! You Haven't changed! You're still the insensitive lout You Always were... Always PICKING ON ME! Me? A BULLY?! What DO You MEAN? It's been 20 years! Let Bygones be Bygones!  
C'mon! CHHEER UP! Don't BE Such A WImp Ok Sniff Let have some fun, just like the old days! I Brought Something With Me.. Now where is it? Remember how We Used To Play Comboys? Reach For the sky, you dirty low-down rustler! You're Ruthless Mario! I'll Get even-- SOMEHOW!

Do you still remember that? Are you still getting revenge?  
Such revenge may not help you or Dire consequence

Mario: who do you like?

peach: Why is toadworth is alway worry?

Bowser: where do all this koopaling came from? Your jr, larry,morton,wendy,iggy,roy,lemmy,and ludwig?

Wario: where did waluigi came from? Weird, it said he appear on  
mario tennis

daisy: who is tatanga?

daisy: where did he he get some technology?

daisy: I declare war agaist him!

bowser: was kamek raise you?

bowser: did he had hard time? during your  
childhood?

bowser: where did you get all this army?  
can I be your general?

mario: is stanley is your cousin?  
I'm unable to verify if is true or not.

mario: what do you do during your days as carpenter with your old girlfriend pauline

mario: how did donkey kong get in there in mushroom kingdom and  
dk jr, did you stop them during you day rescue pauline

luigi: how come you had little honor while mario get high honor?

luigi: you should do something to prove youself worthy and gain  
honors like a mandalorians.

bowser: where did that wart came from?  
that freakish frog from dreamland.

Ichigo: hey, did you like rukia or orihime?

Ichigo: how your soul reaper going on, is the hollow acting werid or getting stronger?

Sai: who are you? I don't had data on you.

I hope naruto did not come here or he will face chisangan.

adding author to favorite.

Bowser: Rape Peach

Rape her.

Wario: AHH! too painful. yes i still am.

Mario: Peach.

Peach: i don't give a damn.

Bowser: I don't know

HWN: from him.

Wario: don't know.

Daisy: don't care.

Aliens.

Whatever.

Bowser: Yep

Don't know.

People who hate Mario

No.

Mario: No

Really nothing.

Yeah

Luigi: From last chapter Nintendo doesn't think i'm good enough

Ok.

Bowser:...

Ichigo: Rukia.

It's doing alright. yeah The hollow's acting weird

Hollow Ichigo: am not

Sai: OC. Will be in upcoming Bleach story .

Naruto: hey!

HWN: bye Naruto

Naruto: Ahhhhh! -runs away-

HWN: thanks

Sai: Next Question's from EverMany

ROFL! For Yoshi: Do you always swallow your food whole? Does food ever get stuck in your throat? What was the biggest thing you ate? Why do you let Mario ride you around as if you're a horse? Did you ever wish you kicked Mario off and make him carry you around? What's your favorite fruit?  
For Wario: Did you ever get revenge on Mario for the bulling? Why yellow, why not orange?  
For Bowser: Are those spikes on your shell natural or glue-ons? How come you're the only koopa that's huge, spiked, horned, fire-breathing, and has hair? Are you willing to dye yourself blue (just the shell and hair) for no particular reason? You might look good!  
For Luigi: HI! Do you like pie? If so, what's your favorite?  
For Mario: Why are you so mean? You stomp on koopas and goombas when all they do is walk around, you bullied Wario when you were a kid, and you make Yoshi carry you around. Are you trying to break Yoshi's back?! Oh, and do you like cake?  
For Waluigi: Why are there no games based on you? Is purple da BomB?  
For Daisy: Can you beat up Peach?  
For Peach: Can you beat up Daisy?  
I may be back for more questions later! This is fun!

Yoshi: Yoshi!

HWN: In Human Dammit

Yoshi: yep.

no.

Watermelon.

He thinks i'm one.

Yes.

Apple

Wario:Not yet. ... don't know.

Bowser: Natural.hmm i'm more mature. Hell no!

Luigi: Hi. yes. Blueberry.

Mario: i'm not mean. uhh. yes. apple.

Waluigi: not popular enough. yep

Daisy: wanna find out?

Peach: sure let's -starts fighting Daisy-

Ichigo: last question's from Marioman174

My question is: Why do people think I look like Luigi?

HWN: hmmm don't know.

Luigi: probaley because your a fan.

-------------------------------------------------------

HWN: R&R

Ichigo: Luffy and Nami from one Piece will be here next chapter so have questions for them

HWN: Ja Ne!


	5. 4th Edition

HWN: sorry guys for keeping you waiting Nami isn't easy to bargin with.

Nami: can we just do this already you kept these people waiting long enough!?

Ichigo: I'll do it dammit!

Luffy: no let me!

-Ichigo and Luffy start to fight-

Nami: ok first question is from pikmin in hyrule

Luigi: Hi! I luv yoos!!  
Mario: I don't lik u much.  
Bowser: would u lik me if i blew up mario and trapped peach in a bedroom?  
Yoshi: can u do the hokey pokey 4 me?  
Luffy: r u mental? when will u fight crocodile?  
Nami: do u luv luffy?

Luigi: Yay another fan!

Daisy: you better not try to steal him from me!

Mario: well i couldn't give a shit of what you think

Bowser: that depends can i also be in the bedroom?

Yoshi: i would but i can't play or sing the song.

Luffy: Hey that's not nice! you mean that guy with the hook? someday.

Nami: you already beat him idiot! HELL NO I DON'T LOVE LUFFY!!

Peach: calm down it's just a question.

Ichigo: next questions are from Jess the hedgehog

to Luigi: do you ever want to harm/kill mario just so you can be in the spotlight?  
to Luigi: Do you ever tease mario about the fact that you're taller and skinnyer than him?  
to Mario: will you jump off of a clif?  
To Peach: you know people hate you right?  
To Daisy: would you kiss Luigi?  
to Luffy: hi!!

Luigi: Sometimes. i did when we were kids.

Mario: no because i can't fly.

Peach: they're jealous because i'm sexier than them.

Daisy: French or deep?

HWN: Just kiss him!

Daisy: ok -kisses Luigi-

Luffy: hi!

Ichigo: next Q's are from carlo707

wario:I had a plan for your revenge... go and hire lots of minions then search and take all the powers like stars so you can use on your battle,then go and capture the princess and make her give up her kingdom to you if she refuse then mario  
will be taken out by you with all the stars around the world,  
then I want you to fortify your castle with alot of traps and hidden doors and set up a mirror maze and put a mirrir door somewhere at the end and put traps if mario did not make it to the end and put alot of pirana plants on second floors and  
hire a witch to duplicate the princess and put the fake at the third door and the last door at the top with ladder to climb up on third door be sure to setup the traps for fake princess, if he climbing throw barrels at him and set up bombs as mine. If he inside your lair then have bowser with you and use the stars  
that you collect around the world so that you be ivincble. If he defeat you two... I'll personlly at the hidden door with the stars and fire plants and the star rod where the princess is. mario won't be able to pass me and my sharpshooting skills.  
if he defeat me. I'll make a new plan to satisfy your revenge.  
No offence to mario,star spirits and peach. srry

Bowser: I think your armys need a strict training so they won't  
mess up with your plan. and they be stronger enough on your next  
kidnap on princess. and get some new technology and new vehicles  
and ships.

Luffy: I'm your fan

Luffy: can I be in your crew for sharpshooter and sword master  
don't worry about zolo. I only use my sword skill in close range, I'm two handed sword user. And I use different type of guns. And I had a scope to snipe, just a little modification on guns and it be powerful,I'll help finding your treasure on Grand Line, I won't be here for treasure, I'm only here for adventure. I hope Zolo did not get jealous.

Nami: wow your a best thief and navigator,(hope sanji don't get mad at me)

ichigo: That bounts attack and there been chasing me include the other minions and hollows! it like I'm a bait to ritual  
to grant them power to travel to Souls Society. And my attack  
is useless agaist the bounts and hollows! it like hitting nothing on hollows and the bounts keep on dodging all my attack even the sword mastery won't help. They even dodge my powerful  
magic. and my elemental magics is useless! I need some training from Soulsociety so I can hurt the hollows real bad.

Srry Naruto the sasuke you trying to get back won't work. Your kyuubi is useless! And don't think about hunting down that Akatsuki leader, I found out who is he. and won't tell you who it is. if you fight the leader... you will die... and sasuke can  
destroy your bijuu

ichigo: did your friend got his quincy power back?

Wario: too much reading! -head explodes-

Bowser: thanks i know they're wimps.

Luffy: cool i have a fan!

I don't think Zolo and Usopp will like you.

Nami: don't worry Sanji isn't here.

Ichigo: what i thought they were gone.

Oh yeah he gets it back before we leave for Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime.

Luigi: next Q's are from GlobalConspiracy

hey this question is for everyone.  
ever had romantic feelings for a goomba? lol

Everybody: NO!

Daisy: next Q's are from Ryxlet

lol. Funny stuff, man, funny stuff... Well, let us see... I'll put all of my questions with that character's name.

Mario: Do you comb your moustache? What's it like being paper thin in Paper Mario games?

Luigi: Do you ever visit your mansion again? With lightning powers, you could be ruler of the sea, right?

Peach: Why don't you just fight back on Bowser? What is Toadsworth to you: friend or family?

Daisy: What are you most afraid of? Why do both you and Peach wear reaveling clothes in the Strikers series?

Yoshi: Is your gut endless? Can't Mario see you are a dino and not a horse?

DK: How'd you get that there neck tie? Why did Mario kidnap you and locked you in that cage?

Wario: Why are you obsessed with treasure? Are you more popular than Luigi, 'cause you have your own game series?

Waluigi: Why are you so skinny? How do you make your moustache point upwards?

Bowser: Why are you so evil? In Strikers Charged, your shell was red and/or yellow instead of green; how'd that happen?

Bowser Jr.: You never wore your mask in Strikers Charged; why? Can you breath fire?

Thanks a bunch, everyone! And in my opinion, I wouldn't put anime characters in a video game story. Well, ciao!

Mario: yeah. well i could slid under doors and stuff.

Luigi: Mostly yes. uhh yeah i guess so.

Peach: Nintendo won't let me because that's OOC. Family

Daisy: being naked infront of a live audience. Next level games wanted sex appeal. but they do look great don't they?

Yoshi: yes. i don't think so.

DK: present from Mario. because of what happened in Donkey Kong

Wario: might be because i grew up with it. sadly not.

Waluigi: Because i'm so tall. hmm i won't tell you infront of them.

Bowser: because it's my style! I think they painted it.

Bowser Jr: Next Level Games said i can't. i think i can.

HWN: thanks for the opinion but i don't care.

Ichigo: next Q's are from super kawaii usagi

Cool, I wanna ask some questions!

My question is to my most favorite character (after Luigi, that is...) Wario!

Ok, Wario where did you and your brother come from? Do you have parents or did you just magically show up? You guys seemed to just appear out of nowhere!!

And lastly, Luigi, can I have a hug?

(Good job HWN!)

Wario: I think from Diamond city. no idea.

Luigi: no because Daisy will kill you.

HWN: thanks

Ichigo: last one is from star galaxca

HI all Mario fans and characters... maybe not bowser. Anywho my question is for peach: what would you do if Mario was gay?

Bowser: hey!

Peach: I would shoot him a thousand times.

HWN: ok just alittle info for you all. I didn't play any of the paper Mario games, mario Galaxy, Super Mario Land, and Mario is missing so don't ask questions about those games. Next Time: Gin from Bleach and the Warioware cast will be here.

Ichigo: R&R

Luffy: flame and i'll send you flying!


	6. 5th Edition

HWN: yo. I couldn't get this edition up for a long time due to A certain Girl stealing our money.

Nami: WTH are you looking at!

Gin: My my. there's no Questions for me.

Daisy: That smile scares me.

Ichigo: yeah... Anyway.Luffy

Luffy: Right first Q's from HyperInuyasha

to Bowser: If you can't beat Mario, why not brainwash him?

Bowser: good idea but Nintendo won't let that happen.

Peach: next Q's are from Luizzz

Mario, Luigi, Bowser, DK, Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser Jr: Who's hotter? Peach or Daisy? xP

Yoshi: Dude, I'm your number one fan! You're awesome!

Bowser: You're cool too, man. What would be Mario games without everyone's favorite villain? Let me tell you, BORING.

(HWN: Radical story! to Favorites)

All: Uh-oh

Luffy: Girl Fight!

Ichigo: --'

Nami: Next Q's is from colette11

well a have a couple of questions. by the way, love the fic...

TO MARIO & PEACH: are u in love? why don't you admit it!

TO DAISY AND LUIGI: the same thing

TO BOWSER: Is it true that your wife was named Claudia and she thought that mario and peach were good. and broke up with you and got all children (except Bowser Jr) away from you because you were a bad example

TO YOSHI: can you talk? (gives pokey to him) dare you to eat it! (im super sure you will)

Both: Yes. we are

Daisy: yes.

Bowser: how do you know that!?

Yoshi: Yeah. Why?

Gin: who cares. Next Q's from kirara the cute hell cat

My question to Mario. Out of these 4 girls...  
Pauline, Peach, Daisy, and the new girl Rosalina.  
Who would you pick as the prettiest?

Mario: Peach.

Wario: next Q's from isis5891

Can Daisy punch people? Or is she a wimp?

Daisy: -Punches Nami-

Nami: TORNADO TEMPO!

Daisy: oh shi-

Ichigo: Last Q's From carlo707

mario: hey mario how was the Olympics did you guys win?

luigi: when are you going to had another game?

peach: what do you do when you had free time?

bowser: hey bowser I been promoted as supreme commander  
and I got you schmetics in my acu(armor command unit)  
and this time I'm going to train your armys completely  
oh the following schemetics are armor command mechaser  
admiral flagship aka tip of the mirage

ichigo: hey ichigo you might as well get away malikous  
at all COST not unless your ready he just heard about  
you and decided to take you out if you end up fighting  
him try calling me will you I already face him alot

wario: just read my plan will you it 100 good not unless your  
to cheap otherwise as a supreme commander of the  
shadowspeare I had to come to your castle and move your  
lazy butt

luffy: hey luffy if you happen to be at the dessert were there  
is a strange looking temple that is called Kao zika don't  
know how it said but I could use some help here so I can  
uncover the treasure of the lost civilization

nami: hey I'm already in a bounty for starting the war with the  
navy so if you happen to find a ship of mine that has the  
shadowspeare symbol tell them I want them back on fleet

mario: I happen to saw rosalina in the center of galaxy did you  
mind I put a special warp star that is color white  
because I already did

bowser jr: hey I think I'm in a good mood to teach you on  
breathing fire and other I know

ichigo: mind I tag along

ichigo: argh i think I suffer too much damages from bount and  
hollow dam I should not had challenge aizen arghh

Mario: I'll teach you a new skills I learned with Nights

oh god it malikous gotta run guys I think he after me  
Malikous: Dam you carlo707 you shall pay for the spell you cast on me

Mario: Good. No due to Peach Shooting Tails.

Peach: ...

Luigi: Whenever Nintendo gets the idea that i'm loved.

Peach: that's none of your business.

Bowser: uhh ok.

Ichigo: ??

Wario: Yeah i like to see you try.

Nami: Did some one say treasure!?

Luffy: uhh yeah i guess i'll help you.

Nami: do i look like a messenger to you?

Mario: No i don't mind

Bowser Jr.: cool.

Ichigo: I guess so.

??

Mario: Whatever.

All: ??

HWN: Anyway R&R

Ichigo: Rukia and Renji will be here next time.


	7. 6th Edition

HWN: We're back!

Nami: Just shut up and get on with the Questions.

Rukia: that's not nice.

Nami: Bite me Bitch.

Renji: First Q's is from Spidey3000

Mario: Are you aware that there are MarioBowser shippers? -shudders at thought-

Bowser: Wouldn't you and Peach be on her part?

Peach: I don't hate you!

Daisy: Does Tatanga still chase you, or is he one of the few Mario villains that have stayed dead?

Bowser Jr.: What happened to the other 7 Koopalings?

Wario: What would happen if you're head "accidentally" fell off? -is hiding an axe behind his back-

Waluigi: Wheren't you from the Super Mario Advanced version of Mario Bros?

Koopalings: Where are you guys? I'd love to see you in the next 3-D Mario game!

Mario: Do you know any good stories where you work with Sonic to save the world?

Toad: Why are you named after your people?

Yoshi: same question.

King Bobomb: Are you here? If so, are you combustable as well? -holds up flamethrower-

Birdo: What is it like having TWO sets of enemies, from the same game? (Super Mario Bros 2 was actually a remake of a non-Mario game.)

Mario: -runs to the bathroom to puke-

Bowser: -crawls into his shell-

Peach: uhh ok

Daisy: He's dead.

Bowser Jr.: Don't know.

Wario: I die.

Waluigi:No.

HWN: i think they fell in a black hole.

Mario: I don't read.

Toad: It's easy to remember.

Yoshi: Same.

HWN: No he isn't here.

Birdo: Weird.

Ichigo next Q's from carlo707

hello again

mario:Hey mario I'm already curious on one of your  
super mario galaxy, if you were to be going  
different galaxies,would it include other  
universe?

luigi: hey what happen to the hunted mansion of  
your after luigi mansion

to all who in  
super smash brawl: who do you think is better and  
who the worse?

peach: I'm curious about toadworth, is he your  
grandfather or something? If so you  
might need to explain about it next time

luffy: woot I'm tracking down the red haired man  
that gave you the straw hat your treasure  
but I might not be able to find him.

bowser: send some of your army on the other part  
of your land, and send some of your vehicle  
like your doom ship or something so I can  
try and attempt to improve it, even you  
can go to space?!

nami: where ever you are at I manage to snatch some  
treasure from the old ruins, and a map I'm  
currently study at.I'm finding you and we  
decide on the treasures.

wario: change of plan for your revenge(srry again  
mario) I'll do most of the works and you  
had to um whatever you do, if mario enter  
your doing the fighting and I'm just a  
backup

bowser jr.: do you and bowser spend quality time  
together?

Ok I be ending right now before it happen again

ending transmission

Mario: uhh i'm not allowed to talk about that.

Luigi: It suddenly became a normal Mansion.

All who were In SSBB: Don't really care.

Peach: I'm not sure but he is family to me.

Luffy: Good luck!

Nami: ok. how about I kill you and take the treasure?

Wario: ooook?

Bowser Jr.: yes

Rukia: Last Q's from wayoshi

questions for ask mario: mario: have you ever ... you know get it on with peach yoshi: is there an actual wayoshi (beside me) peach: have you ever tried to kill mario for being with so many princesses (or at least rescued them bowser: aren't you interested in rosalina I mean she's a taller darked haired peach luigi: same question as mario daisy: some persons say you are a tomboy is that true bowser jr: how come you could breath fire in yoshi's island ds and couldn't in mario strikers

Mario: yes.

Yoshi: a what?

Peach: maybe -shifty eyes-

Bowser: that bitch tried to killed me!

Luigi: if you mean with Daisy then yes.

Daisy: yeah but -clears her throat- I. AM. NOT. GAY!

All except HWN: ?

HWN: check Youtube.

Bowser Jr.: Next level games.

HWN: so ends another. R&R.

Rukia: Flame And you die!

HWN: oh yeah. Next Chapter. Rosalina Will be here.

Bowser: can I kill her?

HWN: ... no.


	8. 7th Edition

HWN: and we're back

Nami: So?

HWN:-tapes Nami's mouth shut- Now Here's Rosalina.

Rosalina comes in and sees Bowser.

Rosalina: Hi bowser.

Bowser: -goes in his shell-.

Ichigo: ok... first Q's from LuigiHamtaro16

Hi! I have a few questions for the gang!

Mario: Are you aware that you're head is shaped like a tomato?

Luigi: Why are you the awesomest character ever, at all?

Bowser Jr.: Do you only hate Mario because you're dad does? Do you have a goal other than being evil?

Waluigi: Why are you such a dork? You look like a purple toothpick.

Wario: You hate Mario, but do you hate Luigi?

Luigi: YOU TOTALLY ROCK!! Wait, that's not a question...

Luigi: Do you think Mario is ugly? I do.

Luigi: Hi Wigi!! How many fans do you have anyways?

Daisy: Have you ever noticed that you and Luigi are total opposites? Same with Mario and Peach. Why do you like each other?

Mario: Hi. As you've probably guessed, i don't like you much. You're ok though. Anyway, why are you so fat compared to Luigi? Do you eat more than him or what? Please don't be to mad at me for disliking you. You're pretty cool I guess...

Yoshi: I don't know which Yoshi I'm talking to, so I have questions for both. For the cute baby Yoshi: Do you still call Luigi "Mama Luigi?" For the Yoshi who saved Mario and Luigi: Could you eat Mario? Have you tried?

Luigi: Sorry. Last question. What happened to Yoshi? There's the yoshi that saved you when you were little, and the one who called you "Mama Luigi," so what happened? Which one is answering the questions? HUGE FAN! YOU ARE AWESOME!

-LuigiHamtaro16

Mario: Should I care?

Peach: I wonder if Tomato Juice comes out of his head..

Mario: -stares at Peach-

Luigi: Because I'm Supa!

HWN: Have you been hanging around Franky?

Luigi: maybe...

Bowser Jr.: Yeah. Is killing my dad a goal?

Rosalina: that is one messed up kid.

Waluigi: Because of people like you. Screw you!

Wario: why would i?

Luigi: uhh ok. I shouldn't even answer that.. Alot!

Daisy: And your point is?

Rukia: Your a bitch.

Daisy: -punches Rukia- because we like each other.

Mario:Becasue i'm Shorter.

Yoshi: ??

HWN: yeah we should just move on.

Renji: yeah. Next Q's from carlo707

mario: have any idea what happen in brooklyn along  
with pauline?

luigi: you up for vacation on isle delfino?

peach: who is your first king or queen of your  
royal bloodline

bowser: the training will not work effectively on  
your army, sorry it the best I can to  
provide services to darkland.

rosalina: hey what's up, how life in space doing  
well?

nami: I found a cursed fruit but had no idea what  
it do, so I bringing it to you and the  
payment to keep it secure is all the  
treasure I found since it a cursed fruit.  
Do Not Let Luffy Or Anyone Else To Eat!

ending message...

Mario: Pauline Still lives there. She visits sometimes.

Luigi: Ehh I guess.

Peach: My Mom and Dad.

Bowser: ok.

Rosalina: yo. It's good but i like to visit Bowser once in awhile.

Bowser: your the devil!

Nami: Ok. -glares at Luffy- got that?

Luffy: Yeah. ok.

Mario: Next Q's from Spidey3000

Yay! My review was used!

Peach: I don't even know what I meant by that question anymore.

Bowser: Are you and Peach even genetically close enough to reproduce? And wouldn't you're babies kill her, with all the spikes?

Toad: Why doesn't the king give you weapons to protect the princess with?

Luigi: Did you know you've become more popular than Mario on this site? I like you and him both equally though...

Daisy: I saw you in Super Mario Strikers...-drools-

Birdo: Why haven't I seen you as a boss anymore? And what happened to yoru giant robot? (Super Mario Bros 2)

Bowser Jr: Remember that time Bowser died, then Mario chased you all the way to the last world, and you ressurected him so you could gang up on Mario, but he simply jumped over both of you and then jumped on the switch to dump you into the lava? Yes, I was playing New Super Mario Bros that day! -evil laughter-

Peach:Wow.-mumbles-retard

Rukia: you have issues.

Bowser: No. I'm a lizard And yes that would happen.

Toad: we have a king? last time I checked we had that woman over there.-points to peach-

Luigi: Yeah. I hope this popularity gets me a new game.

Daisy: Hands off. Besides You should see Rosalina in her outfit.

Birdo: I'm good now. Destroyed it. it was useless.

Bowser Jr.: yeah. but it's not really apart of the actual story.

Rukia: Last Q's From Michieru Berujironu

Ok, this turned from Ask Mario into QUESTIONAIRE... But I'm not complaining.

Mario: So you're the hero. Who cares? All you do is jump and eat. Eat a mushroom, you grow big. Eat a flower, you get the ability to throw fireballs. Eat this, eat that, blah blah blah...

Luigi: I like you better because of how cute you are! XD gets shot by anti-gay/bi army -- Go kill yourselves, buttholes... Anyway, why, Luigi, why does Nintendo throw you on the sidelines and try to pretend you don't exist?

Peach: You're a , end of story. Why are you such a ?

Daisy: Are you sure you're in love with Luigi? I mean it was that Mario that saved you, so I'm shocked that you're not in love with him like every other girl in the world.

DK: You have your own game series now, so does that mean the rivalry between you and Mario has finally ended.

Diddy Kong: How did you and DK come to meet anyway? You were just there in Donkey Kong Country, they never said why or anything.

Yoshi: Did you know that Kirby's almost like you. He eats everything he sees. But he's a marshmellow. So would you eat him because he's a marshmellow, perverted pun NOT intended?

Bowser: You really need to give up on Peach. One, she's a . Two, she's infaturated with Mario. Three, you and Peach aren't even scientifically compatable. She's a human and you're a dragon/turtle thing. So why are you so in love with her, it makes no sense.

Bowser Jr.: How were you born? Were you born by magic like the rest of the Koopa Kids or was it something else? And why do you insist Peach is your mommy?

Ichigo: What are you doing here? This is a Mario question and you're from Bleach. Well never mind... What were you thinking when Rukia jumped into your window for the first time? A hot chick like that coming out of nowhere into your window... Why did you kick her?!

Rukia: Why do you deal with this meathead? He's a total moron. He kicked you when you were coming in the window for the first time! Most guys would've flirted with you. So why did you decide to stick around, besides the fact he had spiritual energy, you ran out, and then you had to make him a shinigami?

Renji: Your bankai is kickass! Why does Byakura not see that... even if my guy's moves on an RP site are based off his bankai... It's hard to copy yours Renji. Yours is unique. Byakura's is easier to Wiki XD

Luffy: OMG, IT'S THE RUBBER MAN FROM ONE PIECE! Of all the things you could've done in your anger at Shanks, why did you eat the devil fruit?! And where is Zolo or Sanji? I'd love to talk to them, they're cool!

Nami: I have treasure, but to get it, you have to go through a maze covered to the brim in booby traps of various kinds such as spikes, flamethrowers, arrows, acid, lava, poisonous gas, monsters, etc. However, the treasure is worth more then that of five One Pieces put together. So... would you do the maze? XD

Mario: tha fuck is a Questionaire? Oh and screw you.

Luigi: they don't know my supa power.

HWN: I'm sending you to therapy.

Peach: Screw you.

Daisy: yes. we have engagement rings. well Mario is too short for my taste.

Mario: piss off!

DK: it's been over.

Diddy: Family Reunion.

Yoshi: No. Never.

Bowser: Wow doesn't someone have issues.

Bowser Jr.: The old fashioned way.

Ichigo: Don't have anything to do. Ahh a Samurai Burgler. Didn't know who she was

Rukia: Because He's hopeless without me.

Renji: thanks. He's too stuck up.

Luffy: I thought it was food. There not here but zoro and Robin will be here next time.

Nami: Are you stupid?

HWN: R&R.

Rosalina: flame and i'll torture you like i torture bowser.

HWN:... anyway. Zoro and Robin will be here Next time.


	9. 8th Edition

HWN: I'm back from LA

Nami: Liar.

HWN: ... anyway here's Zoro and Robin.

Zoro: Yo.

Robin: -chuckles and looks at HWN- hey.

HWN: ...hey.

Mario: -whispers to Zoro- are they dating?

Zoro: Don't know.

Renji: any way first Q's from carlo707

mario: I am checking out any rumor for any crystal  
stars around.I'll let you know If I found  
out.

nami: still researching on the cursed fruit I found  
however the treasures should arrive soon as  
a payment to guard it. I had the second  
cursed fruit with me.

Luffy: I found a treasure map so I been busy with  
cursed fruit I found, I want you and your  
crew check out the place for me. Either  
treasure or trap.

Zoro: hey how the swordman doing, I been doing  
greatly.

rosalina: how you guys doing, you visit once a 100  
yrs right? How you guys manage to handle  
it?

peach: I be checking out the future mushroom  
kingdom but I am not allow to interfere  
the future so I be engaging infiltration  
stealth unless cqc is needed, I'll give  
you update about it.

bowser:what you guys do in your free time from  
kidnapping peach,taking over the world,etc

rukia:how that little plush lion kon doing?  
he not doing anything like what happen  
the other time right?

bowser: since I heard my question answer from  
rosalina, what did she did to you?  
Is it something should not not know?  
Don't worry I won't laugh.

Luffy: say what is your favorite food that sanji  
cook up? Mine is steak m steak

well cya later I'm out from the building

Mario: ok

Nami: ok

Luffy: yes another place to explore.

Zoro: don't we have a voice in this?

Nami: nope.

Zoro:-groans- I'm fine.

Rosalina: we're doing good. yes. the observatory provides air and other things you need in space.

Bowser: so let's say you don't have air. do you die?

Rosalina: do you want to die?

Bowser: -trembling with fear- no.

Rosalina: then shut up.

Peach: ...sure

Bowser: normal stuff like playing sports and all that.

Rukia: he's doing fine.-shifty eyes- no.

Ichigo: did you tie him up?

Rukia: yep.

Bowser: bad things man.

Rosalina: i tied him up and forced him to watch Barney and the 4kids version of One Piece.

Bowser: it was horrible!

Peach: who knew that you were so evil?

HWN: no one.

Luffy: Meat!

Nami: -rolls eyes- obvious.

Daisy next Q's from Spidey3000

Funny thing; Luigihamtaro's review for this ask fic looks EXACTLY like the review he put for mine! Oh well, I'm sure it's a coincidence...

Mario: Are you really from Brooklin? If so, which game was this mentioned in?

Luigi: aren't you glad Nintendo hasn't put you in any Edutaining games recently?

Wario: So if fire, bats, steep hills, electricity and zombies can't really hurt you, though they can sometimes hinder you, what DOES kill you, besides getting crushed that one weird clown dude?

Peach: So, between you and Daisy, who is sexier?

Daisy: Same question.

Bowser: -gives him popcorn- I hope you like watching cat fights. -gets in a lawn chair- Cause if my plan works, one is about to happen.

Mario: Yeah but it was never mentioned in Donkey Kong.

Luigi: yes. I hated doing those.

Wario: don't know.

Peach: Obviously me.

Daisy: no i am!

Peach: you want to go at it?

Daisy: Bring it! -both start fighting-

Bowser: ha ha this is great.

Reniji: last q's from wayoshi

back with some more questions waluigi: I hate you and mostly everyone I know does the same so why dont You go put a plastic bag over your head and never take it off wario: if youre so cool how come your brother waluigi is so stupid luigi: how many times have you been jealous of mario's spotlight Rukia: has Ichigo tried to com to you on the night and get naughty rosalina: do you like mario peach: are those kidnappings really as bad as you say, I mean you never actually do anything to escape mario: (puts peach in a locked up room where she cant hear anything) if peach dissapeared and rosalina came to you in a very revealing outfit would you forget about peach and go for rosalina ( brings peach out of the room after answer) ichigo: do you drool for rukia or just like her

Waluigi: I should care why?

Wario: He was born that way.

Luigi: alot of times.

Rukia: eww no.

Rosalina: no not really.

Peach: sometimes yes.

Mario: No.

Ichigo: I just like her.

Bowser: R&R.

Renji: Flame and you die.

HWN: check out my Mario forum. Rob Lucci will be here next time.


	10. Ending

HWN: I'm pretty sure as you all can tell. This story has been discontinued.

I stopped working on this story because of lack of interest and wanting to do something else.

Mario: does this mean that your not making another Ask Mario story in the future or not making another Mario Story?

HWN: I might bring Ask Mario back probaley next year. But that doesn't mean that I'm not writng another Mario story. To know what it is check out my forum in the Mario section. Suspect to see the Prologue either tomorrow or sometime next week. Until then from all of us here.

All: Goodbye!


End file.
